


An Understanding

by rubyofkukundu



Series: Lesbian and Gay Figures in Magical History [2]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is, after all," said Childermass, "a large difference between a magical spell and a man in person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As always, this story takes place after the events of the book. I have tried not to include spoilers for any of the main events that occur at the end of the book, but I have mentioned some of the more general things that happen. Proceed as you see fit.

Throughout the rest of July and on into the beginning of August, Mr Segundus performed Chertsey's spell several further times. Indeed, he was required to ask the kitchen staff to cook another batch of apple pies for the purpose, and the house-keeper, Mrs Bull, was once again tasked with searching out what few apples remained in Yorkshire (which was no easy thing in July). Mr Segundus, for his part, felt rather guilty for the trouble he was putting Mrs Bull to, but it was a measure of just how fond he was of the spell that he determined to have the pies anyway.

And so the spell was performed again, and then again, and then a number of other times, much to the enjoyment of its participants. Yet, throughout this, while Mr Segundus and Childermass had seen much of each other (that is to say: they had seen each other very frequently, in addition to seeing, well...) Yet, despite this, they had not talked to each other very much at all.

Chertsey's spell, by its nature, was a silent one, and save for some shaky attempts at mime and at signing to each other, there was not much chance for a man to talk to his fellow during the practice of it. Likewise, Mr Segundus and Childermass had continued to write letters to each other, but these were little more than questions as to whether Mr Segundus would be home upon the Friday next? or whether Childermass would perhaps find Tuesday to be convenient for him? and other such arrangements of the like.

With things continuing on in this vein, we can forgive Mr Segundus for being rather shocked, therefore, when one day he was handed a letter from Childermass that seemed heavier than his normal fare.

Frowning, Mr Segundus opened the letter and discovered it to contain several sheets of paper, and all of them, Mr Segundus noted with wide eyes, making arrangements for Childermass' next visit to stay with Mr Segundus at Starecross.

This should not have been very surprising. Every August, for the last few years, Childermass, along with Vinculus, had made a habit of visiting Starecross for several weeks before the students returned in late September. These visits were normally taken up by much discussion between Mr Segundus and Childermass. There was, after all, the continuing transcription and translation of the King's book to occupy them, with all its attendant drafts that needed to be passed between each other, and corrections to be made, and discoveries to be analysed. Then, there was magical news to be passed on, with Childermass often having travelled the whole length and breadth of the United Kingdom and having seen and heard very much of interest. And finally, if there was any time remaining, some practical magic must be done, with both Mr Segundus and Childermass showing each other the new spells they had created and the old spells they had revived. Indeed, it was a very busy time at Starecross, and one that Mr Segundus always looked forward to with great anticipation.

Or rather, it was a time that Mr Segundus had, in the past, looked forward to. This year, however, Childermass' upcoming visit had taken Mr Segundus rather unawares; and for several minutes, as he read and reread the letter, he found that his hands began to shake and his mouth grow dry.

Oh, Mr Segundus! Is this not an odd way to act? Did not Mr Segundus almost every other evening look forward to seeing Childermass again with great delight? Should he not be filled with even greater delight at the thought of seeing Childermass, not faintly through the distortions of magic, but real, and standing before him in the flesh?

Well, it is true that the thought of meeting Childermass on these new terms such as they had now formed was rather appealing to Mr Segundus, but it was also rather daunting. For Mr Segundus had grown accustomed to the path that their meetings through Chertsey's spell would take; whereas, to meet in person was an altogether different thing. Why; If they were to meet in person, who could say what might happen?

Childermass had not made any mention of Chertsey's spell nor of their frequent encounters through it in his letter (and Mr Segundus was sure of this, after poring over the letter several times). In fact, the letter was so similar in tone to one that Childermass might have sent on any of the previous years that one would begin to doubt that anything had happened at all!

This, then, was the first of Mr Segundus' worries. What if Childermass had decided to act as if Mr Segundus' practising of Chertsey's spell had never taken place? What if when they met in person it would be as if nothing had changed between them? Were they, for the several weeks that Childermass would spend at Starecross, not to speak of it at all? The thought of it was agonising!

And yet Mr Segundus had to admit that there was some comfort to it as well; to have everything the same as it ever was and nothing changed. For the other option that presented itself was just as alarming. What if Childermass was too overcome with lust to mention it in his letter? What if he could barely restrain himself? Now knowing where Mr Segundus' desires lay, what was to stop Childermass from clapping his hands on Mr Segundus as soon as he walked into Starecross, and having full carnal knowledge of Mr Segundus right there in the hall upon the flagstones?

Lord above! Poor Mr Segundus did not know which scenario horrified him the most; and yet he could not help but admit that they both had an allure in their own way also. The confusion was almost too much to take! For a fleeting moment Mr Segundus even considered turning Childermass' request down and telling him that he was not allowed to visit Starecross this year; but he soon found this option to be the most unpleasant of all and so quickly discounted it.

It was in this unsettled frame of mind that Mr Segundus replied to Childermass' letter and then hurriedly set about the preparations for his and Vinculus' arrival (which was to be in one week's time).

One can hardly be surprised that the servants at Starecross noticed this new discomfort in their master. It was Mrs Bull, the housekeeper, who noticed it the most of all. Indeed, it was not too many weeks ago that Mrs Bull had thought Mr Segundus ill, when he had grown listless, and had stopped eating, and shown several other worrying symptoms. But Mr Segundus had soon enough rectified himself again and fallen into a happy vein (even if this happiness appeared far more exuberant than that to which Mr Segundus was normally prone) and so Mrs Bull had reluctantly considered him well again. Now, however, with Mr Segundus' (somewhat-alarming) high spirits toppled into a fit of anxiety, Mrs Bull worried that she had been correct in her judgement all along.

Her first attempts at relieving Mr Segundus of this anxiety had involved reminding him of all the enjoyment he was bound to have when Childermass and Vinculus soon came to visit (for all the servants at Starecross knew just how much Mr Segundus esteemed Childermass' company and valued their discussions and their magical experiments together). Therefore, at every opportunity she could find, Mrs Bull would say to Mr Segundus such helpful things as, "Oh, Mr Segundus, I'm sure you must be looking forward to Mr Childermass' visit very much," or, "Will it not be nice, Mr Segundus, when you can share all your new discoveries with Mr Childermass?" or even, "We still have a some of those apple pies left that you like so much, Mr Segundus; we shall have to feed them to Mr Childermass when he is here, for I am sure he will like them as much as you do."

Poor Mrs Bull began to grow rather concerned when she found that all her efforts to help raise Mr Segundus' spirits did not seem to be working at all. Or rather, it was not that Mr Segundus' spirits needed raising, but that they appeared to be too high altogether! In one moment Mr Segundus would smile, and in the next he would frown; on one day Mr Segundus would be all industry, making sure that the preparations for Childermass and Vinculus' arrival were well in hand, and on the next he would be all clumsy awkwardness, walking from room to room and getting in everyone's way. It seemed, almost, to Mrs Bull that rather than a bodily illness (as she had first suspected) it might instead be some sickness of the nerves that Mr Segundus was suffering from (and what an unfortunate malady to fall upon a former madhouse-keeper!)

Mrs Bull knew all about nervous illness, as her sister suffered from the same, and she was quite certain that one of the best cures a person could get was to be bled a little. Therefore, Mrs Bull took pains at regular intervals to mention to Mr Segundus anecdotes of all the people she knew who had been bled at one time or another, and how much better, and calmer, they had felt for it. Mr Segundus, however, did not seem to notice Mrs Bull's hints, or if he did he choose not to follow her advice, and Mrs Bull was resigned to watch as Mr Segundus' nerves wound tighter and tighter, until it looked like he was ripe to burst.

On the day allotted for Childermass' and Vinculus' arrival, Mr Segundus appeared to be particularly bad with his affliction. He wandered about the house and in and out of the garden, and asked so many questions about the preparations made for their imminent guests that Mrs Bull, aware that she was getting no work done at all, suggested very heavily to Mr Segundus that he would do well to retire to his study and there work on his research (so you will have all the more to talk about with Mr Childermass when he arrives, said she). Mr Segundus did as she asked; or rather, he returned to his study but did not perhaps go any further, for anyone passing beneath his rooms that day found they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps as he paced back and forth across the floor.

Finally, it was in the early afternoon when Childermass and Vinculus arrived. Mr Segundus was in his study when Charles brought news that the guests were just now seeing their horses into the stable. At this announcement Mr Segundus, who had been at his bookcase opening and closing books at random, grew very pale indeed.

This palor in Mr Segundus' countenance remained as he walked down to the entrance hall. Once he had arrived there he took a deep breath and licked his lips and tried very hard to remember that he was glad that Childermass had come to stay, rather than immediately hoping that he would go away again.

But go away Childermass did not do. Indeed, it was only a few moments before the front door opened and Childermass and Vinculus were shown inside.

They were both in their travelling clothes, with boots muddy and hair in disarray. As it was a warm July day, neither of them were wearing their coats, and while Childermass was in his neat (if worn) waistcoat, Vinculus had foregone even this and was in only his shirt, and that hanging rather ragged out of his breeches.

Childermass handed Charles his bag, turned his eyes to Mr Segundus, and poor Mr Segundus went from being as white as his collar to being as red as a bowl of cherries upon an instant. At this Childermass smiled his wry smile, which did not help Mr Segundus' blush grow any the fainter.

"Welcome," cried Mr Segundus, persevering bravely, his voice cracking. "Welcome, Mr Childermass, Mr Vinculus, it is good to see you both." He took a hesitant step forwards and then stepped back again. "Well," declared Mr Segundus, "I hope you both had a good journey; it is a pleasant day for it. Though..." He scratched at his head. "It is, I suppose, rather hot, and so maybe not so pleasant after all."

Turning to Mrs Bull, who was with them, Mr Segundus asked if some refreshments were ready for Childermass and Vinculus? Then turning to those two men, he asked if they would like some? Perhaps some wine and biscuits would do well, suggested Mr Segundus. Or maybe they would rather some beer? It is, after all, thirsty work to travel on so hot a day. Here, Mr Segundus laughed nervously. Or perhaps the guests were tired and wished to have a lie down? Mr Segundus assured them that they had been given the same rooms as normal and that all was ready for them. Maybe they wished to change out of their travelling clothes? If they wanted water and basins, Mr Segundus was sure that Mrs Bull could see to it that they have some. And Mr Segundus looked from one to the other as if he wished them to take all the proposed comforts immediately and at the same time.

If anything, Childermass' smile grew only the wider. He rubbed at the corner of it with the back of his wrist. "No thank you, Mr Segundus," said he. "Vinculus may do as he prefers, but I myself am quite fine for the moment. Instead," he continued, looking Mr Segundus in the eye, "I am most eager to discuss with you your latest translations of the King's book, and would have you show them to me now, if you will."

Mr Segundus appeared to have lost the use of his tongue. He opened his mouth, faltered, and then swallowed before saying that Childermass was most welcome to see the translations and inviting him up to his study. And so, leaving Vinculus in the capable hands of Mrs Bull, Childermass followed Mr Segundus out of the entrance hall and up the stairs, muddy boots, travelling clothes and all.

Once they had reached Mr Segundus' study, Mr Segundus found he could barely hear for his heart pounding in his ears. Childermass had, thankfully, not thrown him down and sodomised him upon the flagstones of the hall, which was something, but it was not too much of a relief. For Mr Segundus felt quite certain that Childermass did not wish to discuss the King's book so soon, and he fancied that Childermass' request was but a ruse to get them alone. This belief only grew the stronger when, upon following Mr Segundus into his study, Childermass turned and shut the door behind them, then walked across the room and shut the windows as well.

Mr Segundus stood awkwardly beside his desk. He swallowed and said, rather shakily, "Mr Childermass, are you truly here to discuss my translations of the King's book? Because I think, perhaps, that you are not."

"You are correct," agreed Childermass. He stepped over to the unlit fireplace and sat himself down in a chair beside it, kicking his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankle as if this were any normal day and any normal meeting. He gestured to the chair beside him with a tilt of his head and raised his eyebrows at Mr Segundus in an invitation for Mr Segundus to also sit down.

Mr Segundus took the cue, although he did not sit beside Childermass but instead sat at his desk, turning his chair to face the fireplace; for he found he could not quite manage it in himself to get any closer.

When Mr Segundus was thus settled, Childermass huffed, folded his arms and looked Mr Segundus in the eye. "I believe, Mr Segundus," said he, "that we are overdue a discussion."

Mr Segundus nodded, his face rather pale again. For a moment, as the silence stretched out in front of them, Mr Segundus feared that he might have to be the one to start this discussion, though he did not know where at all he might begin.

Thankfully, he was not required to do so, for then Childermass leaned forward and said. "Mr Segundus, I see you are uncomfortable, and that is quite to be expected. There is, after all, a large difference between a magical spell and a man in person." Here, he gave a wry smile that seemed to be directed at himself, and he sat back in his chair. "If you wish it, sir," said Childermass, "I will be quite willing to leave Chertsey aside and to spend this visit exactly as we have always done: as friends, and fellow-magicians, and nothing more." He looked at Mr Segundus. "If that is what pleases you, sir, then I will have it so."

At this point Childermass paused for long enough that Mr Segundus thought he might be called upon to speak, but then Childermass continued.

"Although," said Childermass, running a hand over his mouth, "I would not say that that is what I would wish for, were I to have a choice in the matter." He huffed, and there was perhaps more colour in his face than there had been a moment ago. "Were I to have a choice, sir," said Childermass, sitting forward and taking a breath. "Were I to have a choice, I would choose that we take Chertsey as a starting point and continue on from there. After all," said he, "there are many things that Chertsey's spell will not allow." He looked Mr Segundus in the eye. "For example, I know that, would you be willing, I, for one, would very much like to kiss you."

Mr Segundus started in his chair. Of all the possible scenarios and of all the things that might be said, Mr Segundus had never considered... "You would wish to kiss me, Mr Childermass?" he exclaimed.

Childermass looked at Mr Segundus as if he had just asked if the sky were really blue or if sheep really ate grass. "Naturally," replied Childermass.

"Oh!" said Mr Segundus, and after several moments he found that this time Mr Childermass was indeed silent and expecting a reply. So Mr Segundus did the best he could (though he found it rather difficult to get out the words) to say that it wasn't at all that he wanted to leave Chertsey aside... and that if Childermass would be willing to... then he should know that Mr Segundus would also be willing to... to... and indeed that Mr Segundus had rather thought... or hoped even... and that he... though he hadn't considered it... but now that Childermass proposed that... and maybe they could... and in essence: if Childermass wanted that they should kiss, then Mr Segundus found that he wouldn't mind it at all, and felt actually that he would rather like it.

Through all this a long smile grew upon Childermass' face. He stood out of his chair and walked over to where Mr Segundus sat. Mr Segundus, as he finished speaking, looked up at Childermass, who raised his eyebrows in a question. And Mr Segundus, with eyes rather wide, nodded.

So Childermass leaned down and pressed his lips (warm, and a little moist) to Mr Segundus', leaning one hand upon the arm of Mr Segundus' chair as he did so. Shortly afterwards, Childermass stood back up again.

Mr Segundus had gone slightly red in the face. He stared down at Childermass' boots, then, with a small smile, looked up to Childermass' face.

Childermass smiled in return and leaned down to kiss him again. This kiss was longer than the first, and Childermass cupped a warm hand over Mr Segundus' jaw and ran it up to his ear.

Mr Segundus breathed out when they parted for a second time and Childermass stood up once more. The blush was still upon Mr Segundus' face, as was the smile, and yet, as he looked up at Childermass, he couldn't help it from coming out as a laugh.

Childermass huffed in return and gave Mr Segundus a wry grin. "You laugh, sir."

"I am sorry", said Mr Segundus. "I do not mean..."

"There is no need to apologise, Mr Segundus." Childermass gave him a soft look. "I know that... Oh, for the love of...!" This last part was said in such a sudden, angry tone that Mr Segundus jumped in his chair, and was surprised to find Childermass scowling out of the window into the garden.

"Mr Childermass!" started Mr Segundus, feeling as if he had done something very wrong (though he did not know what it might be). "I am sorry if you..."

"You have a new maidservant," declared Childermass, still looking down into the garden.

Swallowing thickly, Mr Segundus wondered at the fact that two kisses were all it took to make Childermass so very jealous. "You mean Sarah?" ventured Mr Segundus. "She..."

"And you have not warned her about Vinculus, have you?" said Childermass.

Mr Segundus frowned, but Childermass had already stridden over to the door, thrown it open and shouted down the stairs. "Get Vinculus away from that girl! I will not have him destroying this household on our first day! Feed him if you have to; that will get him away!"

At this point, quite understandably, their happy scene dissolved somewhat. On Childermass' part, his immediate thoughts were less upon Mr Segundus and more upon going and berating Vinculus; yet after the excitement this was not so very easy. Mostly the difficulty was due to the fact that before Childermass could take his leave of Mr Segundus, he found it necessary to persuade Mr Segundus that it was not Mr Segundus who was at fault in the matter and that Mr Segundus did not need to apologise for neglecting to warn his maid. Indeed Mr Segundus seemed so set upon apologising that Childermass found he was obliged to kiss Mr Segundus again (and then again) in order for Mr Segundus to finally believe that the incident had not altered the goodwill between them (though this was not, admittedly, a very regrettable task for Childermass to perform).

When finally Childermass made his way downstairs, therefore, he found Vinculus already sat at the dining table with a plate of bacon and eggs and a mug of beer in front of him, and eating heartily.

Childermass pulled up a chair beside Vinculus and sat down. Vinculus, for his part, chose not to notice that he had company, and stoically continued eating.

"What," said Childermass, "did you think you were doing?"

Vinculus chewed a piece of bacon and swallowed. "We were only talking," said he, without looking to Childermass. "No harm in that."

Childermass scoffed.

"Besides..." Vinculus took a bite of his bread and chewed it, looking at the wall ahead of him. "She came up to me." He swallowed and picked up his fork. "I didn't go up to her."

"I don't care if she comes up to you with her skirts hitched up for the world to see," said Childermass. "You are to leave Mr Segundus' servants alone."

Vinculus sighed at his eggs.

"Have I not been lenient to you in York?" asked Childermass. "Did I not let you go around for days on end, falling from this alehouse to the next, and running up bills of God knows how much? In York, I am sure, you were able to get quite your fill of everything, so I do not see why you must make trouble so soon."

Vinculus sighed at his eggs some more.

"I will not have you provoking Mr Segundus' servants and disturbing his household," continued Childermass. "Mr Segundus has been nothing but good to us, and this is hardly a way to repay him for his kindness."

"Mr Segundus," pronounced Vinculus, finally turning to face Childermass, "has been good to _you_." He looked Childermass in the eye. "He has helped _you_ with your work and with your research, but that is of no interest to _me_ ; it is not _my_ work nor _my_ research." He turned back to his plate, took up his bread and bit off another piece. " _I_ merely do as I am told."

"Then do as you are told now," said Childermass, "and leave Mr Segundus' servants alone." He huffed as he watched Vinculus eat. "Besides," said Childermass, "how can you say that Mr Segundus has not been good to you? Is that not his food that you are eating and his beer that you are drinking? Will it not be in one of his beds tonight that you will be sleeping?"

Vinculus, for his part, had nearly finished his meal. He snorted but said nothing while he used the last of his bread to wipe up the remnants of his eggs, then he swallowed this and gulped down the rest of his beer. When he was done he put down his mug (rather noisily) and turned to leer at Childermass. This leer lasted for rather a long time.

"It is a strange thing," declared Vinculus finally, "but it seemed today that Mr Segundus did blush very much whenever he looked at you."

Childermass met Vinculus' gaze with a stare of his own and for a while they regarded one another silently. Then, with a sigh, Childermass reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a leather pouch. He looked at Vinculus. "Here's an ounce of tobacco," said Childermass, holding it out, "take it and go be quiet."

Vinculus grinned. "Much obliged," said he, taking the pouch and sloping off into the drawing room.


End file.
